It is known to conceal the space between a window panel and a vehicle body panel by use of a metal molding which bridges the space and is attached to the vehicle body by a plurality of clips spaced along the length of the molding and engaged upon studs welded to the body panel.
It is also known to provide a plastic extruded molding having a decorative portion which overlies the window panel and the body panel and is inserted into a bead of curable adhesive to attach the molding to the body panel and the glass. Examples of such window reveal moldings include U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119, Hedeen et al, Window Reveal Molding, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,432, Griffin, Motor Vehicle Window Molding.
It would be desirable to provide a window reveal molding which is mounted on the edge of the window glass prior to the glass being affixed to the vehicle body and independently of the adhesive which adheres the glass to the vehicle body.